Forever Sealed Yesterday!
by MssPerfect
Summary: Sakura knows what she's doing is wrong.Naruto might never forgive her, but still its a worthy risk to take.After all,Naruto wanted a normal life;to be treated like others and not as a demon. sure he can uderstand what she's doing for him. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER SEALED YESTERDAY**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey there everyone and thanks for choosing to read my story! I hope you guys would enjoy it! You see I've been coming up with a lot of stories and I thought I should write them down before they get lost in my brain! I've lost my writing style over the months, but I hope I haven't completely lost them!**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto. So sad…**

Sakura looked around her, making sure no one had follow her. She didn't want to let anyone see what she was about to do.

Looking around again, Sakura smirked as her eyes rested on the figure standing in front of her.

" About time!…" Sakura hissed, sarcasm rising in her tone. The figure just smirked and with one movement of his hand, flipped back the blonde hair from his face.

"my, my…very impatience as always I see, Sakura Haruno…" His gaze rested on her, smiling very unpleasantly.

"I have no time for games, Deidara!" Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes at him, fist forming at her side. Deidara just shrugged innocently.

"I can see that…your just like my man Sasori" He stated.

"Don't mess with me, Deidara!" Sakura warned.

"Of course…after what you did to my man Sasori, I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to mess with you…" There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he stepped toward her. Sakura moved back a little.

"You know why I'm here" It was more of a statement then a question. Sakura's gaze turned to the ground, guilt suddenly rushing over her. She knows what she's doing is wrong. Naruto might never forgive her, but still it's a worthy risk to take. After all, Naruto wanted a normal life; to be treated like others and not as a demon. Sure he can understand what she's doing for him.

Deidara nodded.

"You bring us the Jinchūriki and he's all yours" Deidara said.

"You promise that Naruto would be alright?" Sakura asked, suddenly amazed at how her voice was starting to sound wobbly.

"Promise…" Deidara replied, extending out his hand to the pink haired ninja. Sakura stared at him for a moment. She was thinking if she could trust his words. She stared at his hands and than back at his grinning face.

"You better stick to your words, because if you don't you'll regret it!" Instead of shaking his hand, Sakura left, leaving an amused Deidara behind.

"Jeez, women,…always so serious" Deidara smirked before disappearing himself.

Sakura was walking to her house, head low. She had managed to return back to the village without gaining any suspicions. As she neared her room, her meeting with Deidara was playing in her head. She was regretting her decision, but that was the only way to get him back. Naruto wouldn't mind so much if she told him her reasons for her decision. She was doing him a favour after all. Wasn't she.

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her bedroom. Laying her shoes aside, she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she came out all changed. just when she was about to turn around and go back downstairs, she stopped dead in her tracks, turning around.

There stood Naruto, hands folded across his chest staring right back at Sakura. He was grinning very sheepishly.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, where have you been?" He asked, looking curiously. Sakura sighed and turned around, now facing the door. She didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Nowhere…" She replied opening the door slightly and stepping out, leaving Naruto to stare at her back…

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but please review and tell me what you thought about it. I have plans for this story and it'll be really disappointing if they fail.**

**How many of you already figured out what's going on? I guess a few. Lol, I'm losing my writing style, but I'm sure I can gain it back with a few more fics! Review and I'll love you forever! Reviews keep me motivated!**

**Review and you can have a cookie!**

**WE HAVE A LOT OF COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! I just want to say, thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciated that you guys liked my story! It made me want to continue it, and that's what I'm going to do.**

**I just got my laptop and we're on school holidays, which is really exciting because that means I'll be able to update fast!**

**Bear with me people, this chapter is extremely lame and I was kinda having troubles about how I was going to get Sakura to hand Naruto over to the Akatsuki and making it seem like it was an accident…I failed really bad. This chapter won't be that fun or exciting, but I hope you people read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer:*sighs* if I owned Naruto, would I be wasting my time writing fanfics...No! So yeah, there you go.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was trying her best to avoid Naruto. After what happened last week ago with Deidara, she couldn't bring herself to face him. It was just too shameful. She felt like she was betraying him. And maybe she was. Maybe she should have asked him first, to see if he would have wanted to. Maybe he wouldn't. These thoughts were bothering Sakura as she walked across team 7's training field.

Sighing slightly, she ran a hand through her glossy pink hair, tilting her head up to look at the beautiful blue sky. The clouds were dancing and racing across each other as if to exceed the other. Sakura smiled. _So beautiful_, she thought.

Sakura froze as she heard the sound of oncoming footsteps approaching her. Swirling around quickly, she threw her Kunai knife in the direction of the sound, only to be caught in midair.

"It's only me, Sakura-Chan." A smirking Naruto said, holding the Kunai knife in his right hand and walking towards her. Sakura sighed with relief and just stared at him, looking a little pissed off.

"What do you want?" she demanded a little harshly, causing Naruto to flinch. The cool breeze of the wind hit them and Naruto took a while to answer, lifting his head up to look at the blue sky too. He spoke quietly.

"Why are you avoiding me, Sakura-Chan?" He asked solemnly, his gaze still on the blue sky. Two birds flew by and another breeze hit them. Sakura shivered. She put one hand on her shoulder, stroking it lightly as she gazed down at the green grass, uneasy with his question. How could she tell him? How could she tell him that she was about to do something that might result in him hating her forever? She just couldn't. Well not now anyways. Instead, she tore her gaze away from the green grass and was now staring at the sky and mumbled:

"I'm not."

Naruto still didn't look at her though. There was a moment of hesitation before he asked his next question.

"It's not about what happened on the mission, is it? Y-You're not avoiding me because you found out about the nine-tailed fox, are you?" Sakura flinched. She was too shock to even laugh. Where was this question coming from? How could Naruto ask such things? A few years ago, she might, but after what she's seen him go through, she could never do such things. Sakura was just about to laugh at his stupidity when her eyes caught sight of his eyes. They were a deep shade of blue and serious as they stared back at her own, waiting for a reply. Sakura froze. Naruto was different. And as her deep green emerald eyes returned his gaze, she realized that he really has changed. He was more serious. More determine and much more emotional.

Her memories were swept back to when they were having the mission. She remembered how Naruto broke down in front of everyone, and how watching him made her so sad. It hurt her to see him like that. Maybe that's why she chooses to do what she did.

Eyes narrowing sadly, Sakura walked up to him and laid a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Of course not Naruto…It'll never be because of that reason. I don't care whether you have a demon inside of you or not, you're still my friend." Sakura softly smiled, staring deep into his eyes. With a few seconds of hesitation, she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto stood there blushing hotly.

"Come on lets go, it's getting cold!" Sakura suggested, leaping off and leaving a grinning Naruto behind…

Sakura and Yumato were in the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto and Sai to arrive. Since Kakashi was still in the hospital due to the injures he gained on the mission, Yumato was called in to be his replacement until he was better again. The team needed a fourth member, so Sai came along with them. It wasn't easy getting along with Sai. That fake smile of his didn't make it any easier. Lady Tsunade was getting very impatience when Naruto suddenly burst into the office, Sai soon following behind.

"I'm sorry Grandma…I-" Naruto started to apologize, but was cut off.

"YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE LATE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVES TO CALL ME GRANDMA?" Lady Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk furiously. Everyone flinched.

"I-I-I…" Naruto was thinking up excuses.

"Naruto, what part of 'you have a mission today' didn't you get?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto swallowed.

"The 'today' Part" He said nervously, scratching his head. Sakura just shook her head at his stupidity while Yumato stood there sweat dropping. Sai was standing near the door, putting on his fakes smile ever. Tsunade sighed and sat back down on her chair.

"Anyways about the mission, you four would be retrieving a young boy whose been taken by the Akatsuki…" Tsunade said, looking over her work. "…why the Akatsuki took this child, nobody knows, but the land of rice is very worried about him and asked us, the leaf shinobis to help." She finished off.

"Your mission is to return the boy safely to his village and Come back immediately!" she ordered.

Everyone nodded and left. Going back to their mansions to get ready, they were all ordered to meet at the gate.

"Are you all ready?" Yumato asked after everyone was at the gate. They nodded and headed off.

The team have been walking for quite a while, when Sakura suddenly heard noise coming out from the bushes.

"Who's there…come out, we know you're there!" Sakura took out her kunai knife and so did the others.

Deidara stepped out, smirking. He looked over from Yumato and Sai.

"Hmm…I see you brought along some friends with you…" He smirked, flipping his hair behind him.

"Get ready!" Yumato ordered. Naruto and Sai nodded. Deidara looked at Naruto.

"Well, well…if it isn't the Jinchūriki, so we meet again." Naruto gritted his teeth, fist forming at his sides. Deidara just scoffed.

"How's your little demon friend, I hear he's still alive…such a shame" Deidara smirked as he watched Naruto shake with rage.

"I thought i finished him off…but of well." Deidara was really trying to get Naruto angry and it was working.

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP!" Naruto growled and charged towards Deidara, eyes flaring. He stopped as Sakura gently reached out a hand and grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Naruto No…Don't!" she warned pulling him back. Shooting Deidara a warning glance, Sakura walked over to Yumato and Sai.

"I'm sorry guys…" she apologized as she laid a hand on both of their shoulders. The two fell on the ground softly, being put under a Gen-Jutsu. Naruto, who was too angry and furious, didn't't notice, but Deidara watched with an amused smile on his face. She walked back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I hope you forgive me one day" Sakura whispered as she gently taped her hand on his shoulder, putting him in the same state as the others. She Quickly caught him before he could hit the ground. Without warning, Deidara seeing his chance, threw a kunai knife at Sakura. Catching her off guard, the kunai knife came right for her. At the last moment, seeing what was happening, Sakura jerked Naruto aside as the Kunai knife passed through her right shoulder. She let out a scream, pulling out the kunai knife and placing a hand on the wound.

"Y-You Jerk!" She snarled. Deidara went over to Naruto, picking him up. How could she have been so stupid? Sakura thought. Trusting Deidara was the biggest Mistake of her life. She looked over and Naruto who was now softly snoring on Deidara's shoulder.

"You Promised!" Sakura blurted out, her voice shaking. What was Lady Tsunade going to do to her now?

Deidara just shook his head.

"You're really that stupid, since when did we Akatsuki start keeping our promises…" He questioned, chuckling.

"You know what happens to the Jinchūriki after the demon is removed, don't you? Of course you do, so if you really cared for this boy, you wouldn't't have wanted it to be removed in the first place…" there was mockery in his voice. He shook his head once again.

"Such foolish act…" He added, smirking. Sakura glared at him, hatred filling her.

"You son-of-a-Bitch!" she hissed as she attempted to charge at him, but was too late. With one last mocking grin, Deidara disappeared with Naruto.

Sakura fell to her Knees. What has she done?

She glanced at Yumato who was now beginning to get up. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he looked around.

"Sakura, what Happened? Where's Naruto?" He asked confusingly, looking around for Naruto.

"T-The Akatsuki got him…" Sakura mumbled as she lowered her head, tears streaming down her face…

**Okay people, that chapter was just a waste! I'm even surprised that some of you made it to the end. It was so lame that it made me lose interest in this story. O_O'**

**I ought to just delete it! I just killed it. *sobs* I such a bad author.**

**Maybe if I have time, I could make a new version of this chapter? And as for the lame mission-yeah, I couldn't think of anything and since I was trying to find a way to get Sakura to interact with Deidara, I had no other ideas…I'm screwed! I just ruined the whole story!**

**Two things I realized in this story:**

**1: I suck at writing in third person. (Obviously!)**

**2: I need to start reading the dictionary! You guys know what I mean! My grammar is crap! I'm losing my writing style, big time!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING YOU DAMN PLEASE, SO GO ON AND TELL ME OFF! I KNOW YOU'RE DYING TO!**

**Jokes, but reviews please thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys for the very late update, but you see, I have caught an awful cold that threatens to keep me in bed for the next few days. Right now, I'm currently writing this chapter in bed (bonus for me).**

**The other reason for my late update is because I was working on my other fic **_**Mirrored Love**_**. I will try my best and update this story to the best of my ability. **

**I just hope you wonderful readers haven't lost interest in this story due to the long update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Regret**

"No…No…this can't be! It can't be!..." Tsunade sobbed, making everyone in the room tense. "I-I knew it, that bloody necklace was cursed!...I shouldn't have gave it to him, I should of just destroyed it! Why me…why Naruto, it's my entire fault" She broke down, letting her head fall softly on her desk, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care if people called her weak, she couldn't help herself.

Everyone in the room went quiet, lowering their heads as they watch their Hokage cry. This wasn't like her. She wasn't the one to cry easily, but now she was sobbing her eyes out.

Sakura felt a tear roll down her own cheek too.

"My Lady…I-I…" Sakura began, but was cut short.

"SHUT UP-JUST SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled, making Sakura gasp. Everyone else just flinched at the tone of their out-raged Hokage.

"…none of this would of happened if it wasn't for you…I trusted you to protect him and look what happened! You and that stupid Uchiha of yours, what do you see in that bastard? Naruto cared for you, he loved you and this is how you repay him!" Tsunade tone's was rising with every verse. She's right, thought Sakura. Naruto did love her, he cared for her. But Sasuke. Sasuke never showed any signs of love or care towards her, in fact, he never even gave her a second thought. To him, she was just another annoying fan girl, someone clearly not worth his precious time.

Naruto on the other hand took every opportunity he could find to ask her out. And what did she do? Turn him down. That's what she's been doing for so many years…breaking his heart.

All she wanted to do this time was help him, but it seems that the things she tries to do for him are either not enough, or just never turn out the way it was meant to. She was completely useless. Both to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura lowered her head in shame.

"I-I'm so sor-…."

"I don't want to hear your pitiful apology! If anything happens to Naruto…I'm going to look for that Uchiha ass myself and kill him with my own hands…if you don't find Naruto, things will be very ugly around here!" Sakura lowered her head again in shame. What have she done?

Tsunade turned her head abruptly to face the few ANBU guards in her office, making them all flinch.

"I want Naruto found and I want him found NOW! Gather all the ANBU and any available shinobi you can find. Send out a search party and get me Jiraiya! I want Naruto found alive…!" Tsunade ordered. The ANBU compiled and with a nod they all disappear in a puff of smoke. Sakura however, stood there staring at the floor.

"I'm s-sorry…" She mumbled before disappearing too to join the search party…

-At the Akatsuki New Hideout-

Naruto began to slowly open his eyes. What happened? He thought, rubbing his eye as they started to adjust to the darkness of the place. He blinked a few times and then again as he stared solemnly around him.

"Well-well…so you're finally awake, took you long enough…" Naruto turned abruptly to the source of the voice and found himself glaring at Deidara. Instantaneously Naruto got up and was already in a fighting position, his eyes still focused on the smirking Akatsuki.

"You…what have you done with Sakura and the rest?" He demanded, fists neatly balled up on his side.

"Nothing" Deidara said, in what was supposed to sound like an innocent voice. Naruto glared at him, his suspicions now rising.

"Then where are they and where am I? He asked curiously.

"Well they should be back at the Village now…its been like Three days or something." Deidara said getting up slowly from the log he was sitting on. "…And as for where _you _are, you're at the Akatsuki's hideout" He added simply, playing with some clay in his hand.

"If they are back at the Village, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked him, suddenly making his fist loose.

"That's simply, they left you." Deidara stated, sounding bored as he rolled the clay in his hand. Naruto just shook his head.

"No, no that's a lie…they wouldn't leave me. Sakura wouldn't let them." Naruto began. Sakura would never leave him, not with an Akatsuki member. No, she couldn't. It wasn't like her, Naruto thought.

"You're right…they didn't leave you, that pink Haired-bitch gave you over to me." Deidara said. Naruto felt something inside of him crack. Sakura? No, she couldn't. Deidara must be lying.

"She wanted to treat you with that Uchiha guy, whatever his name is…oh yeah, Sasuke, that's him." Deidara chuckled and smirked as he watched Naruto's fists ball up again.

"No, you're lying!" Naruto blurted out. He didn't want to believe it. He started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Why her, of all people?

"If I'm lying, then why are you here?" Deidara asked a matter of factly. Naruto lowered his head. "Face it kid, you're a monster, no one cares about you. People are scared of you, they hate you and they always will, what made you think they cared in the first place. They'll be really happy now you're gone…" Deidara walked up to Naruto. "you are meaningless to them…" He continued. Naruto went quiet and lowered his head. He couldn't deny it. All of it was true. No one cared about him, no one ever did. The only person he had hopes for caring about him betrayed him. Left him in the shadows and just disappeared. Why did it have to be him, why couldn't he just have a normal life? He never asked for any of this, so why?

"W-what about S-Sasuke…is he back at the village too?" Deidara blinked in surprise to the question. He smirked and decided to have fun. Telling a small lie couldn't hurt anyone. After all, he _is_ an Akatsuki member.

"You don't have to worry about the Uchiha; he's safe and sound back at the Hidden-leaf Village." Deidara tried to cover up the smirk that was threatening to show on his face any moment now.

"You know Naruto, you're just like us. No one in our village cares about us, but that doesn't mean were meaningless. Why not join us? Here in the Akatsuki, everyone's equal…well with the exception of leader." Deidara offered.

Naruto didn't reply, instead he kept his head down, a small sad smile spreading on his face…

_To be continued…_

**Well people, I hope that chapter was good. A little short, but still, better than nothing. Just came from the Hospital and the doctor said that I'll get better soon. I hope. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, hopfully it wasn't as bad as the last one.**

**I have a little surprise for you, my dear readers. Its call Angel's Giveaway. I'm going to be giving out ideas to people who need them, so just be the first to notify me, if you like the story idea and the story is all ours! I hope you guys like this idea! Okay, so here's Angel's First Giveaway.**

**Summary:**___Playing with time is a dangerous game. Naruto just found out how dangerous it is when he is plunge back to the past. Back to when his father, the fourth Hokage, was still alive. Back to when the nine-tailed-demon fox still ruled, leaving chaos and disorder in its path…_

**Notify me if you want this story and I'll give u more details about it.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the very late update people. I've been very busy with school assignments' and homework! Please forgive me?**

It all started off with one stupid promise. A stupid promise that she never intended him to keep. It was all her fault. It's been three years now and Sakura didn't believe Naruto could keep his promise for that long, but that's because she never knew him. All this time she's been looking up to Sasuke and chasing after him that she didn't understand the true meanings behind Naruto's idiotic grin when he had made the promise. She never understood Naruto and she never tried to. All those days back in the academy, Sakura never took her time to learn more about Naruto. She just simply jumped to the conclusion of him being annoying and a complete idiot. It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that.

Sakura re-bandaged her wounded arm and stared out the window, out into the horizon. All her fault, she thought and bit back the tears. She had never felt so alone in her whole life. First Sasuke and now Naruto and even worse, the whole village hates her. Lady Tsunade won't even talk to her, let alone look at her. And the rookie 11? None of them are talking to her either except for Rock Lee, Ino and Hinata who tried to cheer her up.

She couldn't blame them though; she hated herself right now too.

Sakura sighed and neatly put her ninja tools in her backpack, standing up as she walked out of her room, looking back at the photograph that stood in her bedside table. The Picture of team Kakashi.

"_Come on Kakashi sensei, we don't need Naruto in this picture!" Sakura stated and Sasuke chuckle. "Don't laugh teme," Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke retorted and Naruto just scoffed. "Teme…!" "Dobe…"_

Sakura smiled sadly at the memory and closed her bedroom door quietly. She walked out into the living room and scanned around for her parents but no one was home. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly disappearing out of sight.

"Sakura-Chan…" Sakura stopped at the gates and turned around to face Lee, who was grinning mildly as he walked over to her. Sakura smiled, or at least tried to when Lee came and stopped in front of her. "Hey Lee," She greeted and Lee just frowned at her.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked, his expression suddenly turning serious. Sakura shifted her gaze to her feet, avoiding Lee's intense stare.

"I'm going on a mission, of course," She replied. "To look for Naruto…" She added quietly and felt Lee flinch slightly.

Moments of silence passed between the two and no one spoke.

Sakura's eyes widen and she lifted her head as she felt hands gently lay on her shoulder.

"Well I wish you the safest journey, Sakura-Chan." Lee smiled at her and Sakura just nodded. "Thank you…" She whispered and Rock Lee just nodded in turn. He waved to her before heading back into the village. Sakura turned on her heels and left.

"I should be seeing someone by now," Sakura said to herself as she hoped from tree to tree carefully. She had sense the chakra signal of some of the rookie 11 but she couldn't see any of them yet. She couldn't quiet sense any of the ANBUs' chakra as she was pretty sure they made it insensible and made a very good job of hiding it.

Sakura growled and sped up. She cursed and furious with herself, landed in an empty field.

Instantly she reacted and reached for her kunai. She could sense someone's chakra and so far she didn't like it. On guard at all times, Sakura scanned her surroundings, the kunai held firmly in her hand.

"Well hello bitch," Sakura turned around abruptly instantly recognizing the voice. Deidara smirked, molding clay in his hand. "Nice to meet you again," He grinned and Sakura just glowered at him. Deidara frowned, "What, aren't you happy to see me uhn?" he asked rhetorically. From the look on her face, he was sure he knew the answer.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sakura demanded before she could stop herself. She gritted her teeth and glared at Deidara who just raised his eye brow confusingly. Her grip on the kunai tighten and she was pretty sure that if looks could kill, she'd see Deidara drop dead right in front of her now.

Deidara pretended to think for a few seconds and soon his face lit up, a smirk creeping on his face as the answer dawned on him. "Oh yeah, the Jinchūriki; he's dead." Sakura felt her entire world turn black and she wasn't sure if she could still feel her heart beat. Her whole body just went numb and her stomach twisted into a knot. Dead? Naruto? Dead?

"T-that's…a l-lie!" Sakura stammered and her hands started trembling. Deidara watched, amused as he smirked again, the clay in his hand ready. "Not really," he stated, hiding his hand behind his back as he began to perform a jutsu. "We offered him a spot in the Akatsuki, but the fool refused. We tried everything you know, to get him to join us but the kid just wouldn't hear of it! It was pretty disappointing if you asked me, the idiot was too light-hearted," Deidara snickered and stepped forward, a clay bird neatly in the palm of his hand behind his back. "I tried to reason with him, telling him about all the new jutsu we could teach him and all but he refused any offer we throw at him! Typical! When all out offers failed, we decided to do it the hard way. We extracted the Kyuubi from him," He paused and looked at Sakura, who was now trembling all over, despite her afford to try and hide it from Deidara. "You know what happens after that, so I'm not going to bother myself with the boring details." Deidara continued, fake yawning.

"You're a pretty good liar, you know that…" Sakura stiffed and turned to oh-so familiar voice. Deidara smirked and turned around. "Well thank you for your compliment Naruto, but unfortunately, you just killed the whole thing!" Naruto grinned and hoped down from his current position, glancing sideways at Sakura before turning his attention to Deidara.

Sakura's eyes widen as she stared in shock at what he was wearing. No! She thought. No way in hell!

"You should be a propagandist." Naruto suggested, ignoring Sakura's intense stare at him. Deidara just raised his eye brow in question, tilting his head to one side in confusion. "What's that?" He questioned but Naruto chose to ignore him and turn his attention to Sakura.

Sakura froze and could feel her knees going weak, any minute now and they'll suddenly give up on her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Naruto smiled a smile that Sakura never saw before. It wasn't his normal smile; nope, far from it. This smile wasn't cheerful or sheepish or happy; it was nothing. This smile was just like one of those smiles Sai usually wore often.

Sakura flinched at the realization as she suddenly met Naruto's eyes. They were cold and emotionless…

**Ok guys, I just want to say I'm sorry for the late update (again), I tried my hardest to get this chapter up. If there are any mistake's here, please do correct me, I didn't have time to edit it and since it's my little brother's birthday tomorrow, I want to update this today coz I won't get a chance tomorrow.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and please Review.**

**And yes, thank you people for pointing out that I spelled Yamato wrong; you have my sister to blame. I asked her for the spelling, but anyways thank you and now I can go and rub it in her face! *Grins***

**REVIEW! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there again, I have good news and bad news.**

**The good news is: we're on holidays and no more skool for the next two weeks! ****J**

**The bad news is: my English teacher is making us do an essay during the holiday and that means my updating time is cut in half! I'm so pissed right now! I mean its holidays for god sake! L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is so obvious**

**Chapter 5:**

**Enjoy and Review! Thanks**

"N-n-Naruto…" Sakura stammered and just as she had predicted, her legs gave up on her and she fell to her knees. Two words, she thought. Two words that she believed and hoped that would never combine and be used in the same sentence were now staring down at her. Naruto. Akatsuki. Naruto, an Akatsuki? Sakura's inner self; who seems to be mentally stable and alive, shook her head and refused to believe what she was seeing. Her outer self however; seems to show no signs of disagreement or anything, whatsoever.

Naruto just looked down at her; his expression blank. "Yes?" he questioned. He was disappointed; both in Sakura and himself. He didn't want to believe Deidara but now looking at her face, it hurts him more than he thought it would. He guessed he always knew, deep down in his heart that Sakura would do anything for Sasuke even if sacrificing him was an option.

Naruto's expression turned dark. Why had he expected more from her in the first place anyways? Why did he fool himself, all these years, to believe that one day she could think of him for once and not Sasuke? Why did he believe that she would one day see the real him, the real Naruto behind the fake mask? Thanks to her, he has now become someone he is ashamed of; someone he thought never existed in him.

"Why Naruto? Why?" Naruto heard Sakura ask. He stared at her for a few minutes before tilting his head and raising his eyebrows confusingly, a small innocent smile forming on his lips. "Why what?" he asked rhetorically. How could she understand? She is nothing but a shellfish, heartless bitch! Naruto didn't have to explain himself to her. She never cared for him before, so why should she start now?

The smile on his face was so fake that Sakura had to turn her eyes away. What has she created? He knew what she meant by that question.

"I'm sorry Naruto…," Sakura said and got up, her legs suddenly finding the energy to do so. Naruto just continued to stare at her, his Akatsuki robe ruffling in the wind. Sakura looked him in the eye and gripped her kunai. "But…this is not you. This is not the Naruto I used to know and love." She stated. Inside, Naruto laughed at the mention of the word 'love'. The word sounded so ridiculous to him now. Back then, he would have loved to hear that word coming out of her mouth, but now, it meant nothing to him. Everything he loved was now history, just like his past.

"We need you Naruto," Sakura continued. "I need you…" at that, Naruto snickered causing Sakura to flinch.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that now, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned and then laughed at the stunned expression on her face. He chuckled and walked up to her, stopping inches away from her face. Sakura stiffened, her gripping on the kunai tightening even more.

Naruto leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "So how's Sasuke?" Naruto smirked when he felt her tense.

"I hope you two are happy together." He added and then pulled himself back again, running a hand through his spiked yellow hair. He grinned at her, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked away and Naruto frowned. "Naruto, Sasuke is still-…"

"Sorry to interrupted your 'love' talk Naruto, but we have to go." Deidara interrupted and Naruto just glanced sideways at him. "Leaf-shinobis are headed this way, I don't want to have to deal with them so lets go!" Deidara suggested, turning the miniature-bird clay in his hand into a big one, jumping on its back.

Naruto turned to Sakura, looking her in the eye. "Well I got to go. Tell teme it's about time he came home," Naruto said, walking away from Sakura. "Oh, and Sakura-Chan, tell grandma I said hi." Naruto added and turned to look at Sakura again, giving her a small smile before disappearing.

Deidara smirked down at Sakura. "See ya bitch!" He scoffed before flying away on his bed clay, leaving Sakura to stare after him. "Bye Naruto…" Sakura mumbled.

It wasn't long before some of the Rookie 11 spotted Sakura and landed at her side, Lee running to her. "Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Lee asked, looking concern. Sakura just simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Shino and Hinata walked up to her too. "What happened?" Neji questioned. Sakura avoided his eyes. "Nothing." She replied, earning a glare from all of them. "Didn't look like nothing to me," Neji said. "I sensed Naruto's Chakra," he added and everyone else nodded in agreement, having sensed his Chakra too.

"It was nothing." Sakura repeated and everyone tensed.

"Whatever you say!" Kiba growled. "I'm leaving," he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Neji, TenTen and Shino disappeared too without saying another word to her.

"Well Sakura-Chan, since you're ok, I guess I should go too." Lee said and Sakura nodded. He smiled at her and left too.

Sakura turned her head and looked at Hinata.

Hinata stared at her and for a minute, Sakura saw an expression that she has never seen on her face before, cross Hinata's eyes. Was it hate? Or pity?

"I-I should be g-going too, I hope y-you're ok." Hinata mumbled. Before Sakura could say a word, Hinata disappeared too, leaving her all alone. Sakura sighed.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXx

"Well. What did you find him?" Tsunade demanded and Sakura just shook her head shamefully, avoiding Tsunade's eyes at all cost. She didn't want to meet the hatred that lingered behind them; the fire ready to burn her if she dared look.

Tsunade growled and slammed her fist on the table, causing Shizune to jump.

Sakura and Lady Tsunade turned their heads to the door when they heard a light knock.

"Come in." Tsunade said and the door creaked open, revealing an ANBU guard. The ANBU walked in and closed the door slightly, giving Sakura a look as he passed her and came to stand in front of Tsunade.

"Well?" Tsunade questioned. The ANBU looked uncomfortable for a few seconds and then he cleared his throat before speaking. "My Lady, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village."

**More bad news; my phone fell in the water this morning and it's not working properly now! I feel like crying, I just bought it and now it's already damaged!**

**Well people, that was chapter 5 for ya and I hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry about the cliff-hangers people, but for some unknown, I can't help but put them there. I try not to, but somehow I end up putting them! **

**Review!**

**I feel so lonely without my phone now. L**

**I need a beta-reader. Any volunteers?**


End file.
